Love to see you Cry
by DemonHime
Summary: Filia mourns for the sins of her race and plunged itno despair. But will the appearrance of a tricklster lighten her heavy heart or drown her in a sea of tears.


All right I'll say it, I don't own the series Slayers in anyway so don't sue.  
  
Also I hope you like my story. ^_^  
  
(Come on. Let me tell you) Maybe I just wanna touch you Feel you warm inside again Maybe I just wanna hurt you  
  
The sweetest pleasure is pain  
  
Lina raised her mug sipping at its contents as she sat around the table with Gourry, Amelia and Zelgadis. Her fiery eyes flinched towards the stairs of the inn they were staying in. Where one of their companions stumbled up to her bedroom alone thinking about her troubled thoughts.  
  
"Should I bring Miss Filia her dinner." Amelia interrupted as she looked longingly at the dragon's untouched plate. Zelgadis shook his head his wiry hair bouncing form left to right.  
  
I don't know why why But I love to see you cry I don't know why why It just makes me feel alive  
  
"Not right now, I think it would be best if we left her alone. Its been quite hard for her after she learned the truth of her race." He mumbled as he drank his coffee. Gourry merely stuffed a piece of chicken in his mouth and his fingers inched towards Filia's plate. Lina sagged her shoulders.  
  
"Filia." she sighed not feeling a familiar presence teleport itself to the dragon maidens' bedroom.  
  
****  
  
  
  
Are you coming To the moment When you know Your heart can break? I'm inside you I'm around you I just wanna hear you cry again  
  
Filia huddled deeper into her cloak. Streams of crystal tears fought to erupt and conquer her cheeks. "I was such a fool, my own race just as dirty as any mazoku." She cried as her golden hair flared in her face hiding her cerulean eyes. The dragon shuddered and looked up feeling that she was no longer alone in her room.  
  
"Come out, Xellos!" she yelled with a great deal of venom. An amused chuckle echoed through the ryuuzoku's room and a man with a black cloak moulded itself from the depths of the shadows.  
  
I don't know why why But I love to see you cry I don't know why why It just makes me feel alive  
  
"Yare, yare sharp as ever Filia." He grinned as he approached her placing his staff to lean on the milky white walls.  
  
What are you doing here Namagomi?" She hissed wiping away her tears and untangling her hair from her flushed face. The mazoku raised his purple eyebrows in surprise.  
  
I don't know why why But I love to see you cry I don't know why why But it makes me feel alive  
  
Namagomi. How is it you can still call me that after what your race did to the Ancient Dragons, ne Filia?" he pried as he waltzed towards her brushing his palm against her cheek. The dragon swatted away his cold hands and looked towards the floor she could feel hot tears coming down her cheek.  
  
"Leave. Get out!" she commanded her gaze still on the wooden floor. Xellos stifled a yawn and took hold of her chin lifting it so she could see into his amethyst eyes.  
  
You don't know How much it hurts To watch you fall asleep When you're in my arms And if this dies before The morning comes I wanna runaway I wanna runaway  
  
"I won't be leaving Filia.....but I must know how does it feel to be just like me. Just as dirty and sullied. No longer may you call yourself a noble and kind creature. I guess we are alike more ways than one, ne. " He replied in a dark tone shattering Filia's self control that she slapped him, a red bruise apparent on his pale cheeks.  
  
"I'm not like you I'll never be like you!" She yelled as she bawled into her hands her shoulders shaking slightly. The priest only smiled and sat down on the bed beside her. Gathering her in his arms and rubbing her back.  
  
"There, there my little dragon it's not too bad to be a Namagomi." He soothed as he started to kiss at her flesh flowing tears and slowly along her cheek. "Your tears are so beautiful like drops of diamonds.....please keep crying for me."  
  
(I don't know why why but I love to see you cry I don't know why why but it just makes me feel alive)  
  
"I hate you." She growled as she struggled from his holding but couldn't free himself. Xellos shook his head his bangs forming on his face like some demonic halo.  
  
"Untrue Filia you don not hate me for we are the same. In fact you fear me not by my power but of becoming me but it's too late." He said with a cackle as he peered into her eyes and crushed his lisp against hers.  
  
****  
  
Filia awoke with a jolt. She was alone in her room on her unmade bed. Her face and her eyes were red and her hair was a mess. She brought her shaking fingers towards her trembling mouth, touching her upper lip.  
  
(I don't know why why but I love to see you cry I don't know why why it just makes me feel alive)  
  
"Were not the same." She whispered as a tear lunged down her left cheek as the looming shadows danced in the pale light of a small candle.  
  
"Oh, but we are my little dragon so cry and cry for we are eternal and I love to see you cry don't I." The shadows mused as they flickered off the wall and engulfed the room.  
  
I don't know why why But I love to see you cry I don't know why why But it makes me feel alive  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Oooh my first songfic and my first fic that I ever posted. Hooray for DemonHime......hey I think that rhymed. But that song is called Love to see you cry by Enrique Iglesias. (Did I spell his name right)? My fic was kinds dark but heck I was in the mood and I like it when Xellos is like that. 


End file.
